Rocks Or Gems?
by ameanda-90
Summary: Kagome & the gang stop 2 set up camp, & Shippo is bored, doing nothing, but not until he digs up something. What are they? Rocks Or Gems? (Kag-Inu main char. cuz of the ending of the 1st chapter)


Rocks or Gems?

Chapter 01: A Rocky Situation

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are walking along the river, with a bunch of trees.

"Wow, this would be a great place to set up Camp for tonight" Suggested Kagome.

"Okay, I guess…" Inu-Yasha said, swatting at some gnats, 'Too many bugs' He thought.

Miroku got the firewood, while Shippo built a fire-ring. Sango and Kagome built a wooden house, out of branches and twigs, while Inu-Yasha stood in the clear water, catching fish.

(A/N The water back then, must have been clear, and if it wasn't, then it is in my story ;) )

"Inu-Yasha…" Shippo asked.

"Yeah?" Inu-Yasha looked back from the middle of the water, "What'd ya want?"

"Uhh…" Shippo started, "I finished the fire-ring"

"Yeah and?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I need something else to do…"  
Shippo looked down, kicking some dirt.

"Well…" Inu-Yasha started, "Go dig a hole somewhere or something, I mean, after all, you do have claws…"

Shippo turned around and walked away near the water and he sat down in the dirt and picked at it, "Man…I gotta dig some stupid hole.." Shippo looked down.

Sango and Kagome had finished the hut-house thing and they were chatting about guys and making leaf skirts to wear.

Shippo looked over at them talking and having fun.

"I wish I was taller…" Shippo said to himself, "Everyone else can do anything they want, and all I do it lag behind…" Shippo started to take a stick and dig into the mud-like and dirt mixture deeper.

The stick hit something and Shippo decided to use his claws and dig.

"I wish I was taller…" Shippo mumbled to himself as he pulled up a green-ish color rock with little white bubble-looking things inside.

Suddenly, Shippo's legs got long, and his arms too, "What's happening?" Shippo asked, his voice getting a little bit deeper.

Sango and Kagome looked over and noticed the change.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted over and Inu-Yasha came running through the water to her and Sango.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked, but he got no answer except blank faces.

"Look…" Sango said, pointing over at Shippo.

Inu-Yasha looked and hardly even recognized that is was Shippo.

"Inu-Yasha…" Shippo said, "I don't know what happened."

**Some Weird Place**

"HEHEHE!" An evil voice laughed, "They found them…He found them…The Accursed Stones of Illalie" The voice laughed, but quickly stopped, realizing something.

"Numbers 3 and 4!" The voice yelled.

"We're here master…" They bowed.

"You two must go and follow the group. Watch them. Their every day, every journey, every move…" The voice said, very sternly.

"Yes master…" The two said, turning and leaving quickly.

**Inu-Yasha's Gang**

"Shippo…" Miroku started, having came back with the firewood, "You…You…You're bigger…"

"Miroku, I don't know what made him like that…" Sango looked at him.

Kagome noticed something, "Hey Shippo, what's that in you're hand?" She asked.

Shippo looked at her for a minute, "Oh this…it's a green…" Shippo looked at his hand to a rock. He was holding a plain gray rock.

"What?" Shippo looked confused, 'It was green a minute ago' He thought.

"Its just a rock" Shippo told everybody else.

"Okay" Kagome said, "But how did you change?"

"I don't know…" Shippo lied, 'It has to be this rock, I better keep it with me' He thought.

While everyone was turning and walking away, Shippo put the stone in his pocket.

(A/N I don't know if he has pockets, but he put it on him somewhere…I dunno)

Sango and Kagome finished their grass skirts and wore them over their clothes. Inu-Yasha had caught 10 big fish and Miroku was roasting them over the fire.

'Man, no one is talking…' Sango thought, 'This is tense.'

'I wonder how Shippo got to be taller and all…' Miroku thought.

'Kagome is so beautiful…" Inu-Yasha thought, staring at her, but stopped when he realized what he was doing, 'What! Why am I thinking that!' He jumped 5 feet in the air.

Kagome and the others looked at Inu-Yasha and were curious as to what made him jump so high.

"Uh…Inu-Yasha…" Miroku started, "What did you do that for?"

"Uhh…" Inu-Yasha looked around, "I don't know"

"You don't know? What kind of an answer is that?" Sango asked.

"I have my moments okay?" Inu-Yasha looked out at the water.

'He sure is weird…but that's what I like about him…' Kagome thought, "What!" She said out loud.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, "What did you say "What?" for?"

"Nothing…" Kagome looked up at the sky and crossed her arms to her chest, 'I must be dreaming up stuff, I don't need to do that anymore…who knows what will happen…'

Shippo stood up and went near the hut-house thing and looked around it. He saw a tree branch above him and reached for it.

"GUYS!" Shippo yelled from behind the hut-house thing.

Everyone went running to him, in a big ball of confusion.

"What!" Kagome asked, frantically.

"I can touch the branch!" Shippo said, proud of himself for this achievement.

Everyone besides Shippo fell over anime style and sweat dropped anime style too.

(A/N I like how they do that in the animes, hahaha)

They all went back to the fire.

"AHH!" Miroku yelled, "My fish are on fire!"

Kagome and Sango busted out laughing and Inu-Yasha just looked at them weirdly, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Don't ask!" Kagome said, between laughs.

(A/N I don't know what they were laughing about yet, but, use your imagination!)

Everyone settled down, except Miroku, until Inu-Yasha got him two new fish from the river. All was quiet until…

"Yawn", Miroku said, and went inside the little hut-house thing, followed by Shippo. They were both tired and went to sleep.

**10 minutes later**

"Do you know why or how Shippo got like that?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that stone he was holding…" Kagome answered.

"Who knows?" Inu-Yasha quickly answered, "It might have been the sand around here for all we know…"

**Some Weird Place…Again**

"You are so wrong, little Inu-Yasha…" An evil voice laughed, "And you Kagome…you are so right…" The voice said, looking into the swirly water in the vat.

**Inu-Yasha's Gang**

Sango stood up, "I'm turning in for the night…" She said and opened the "door" of the hut-house.

"Well…I guess it's just me and you now, Inu-Yasha" Kagome said looking at the fire and listening to the crackle it made.

"Yeah…" Inu-Yasha said, 'Uh-oh, alone with Kagome, and I think something's going to happen…'

Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky and realized something, "Uh-oh" He quickly said.

"What? What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"This is the night" Inu-Yasha said, looking very seriously at Kagome.

Kagome blushed, "Wha? The night for what?" She asked, a little nervous.

(A/N Wink Wink, just kidding, hahaha)

"The night when…" Inu-Yasha started, but his hair changed from a white to a dark black, as his ears and claws disappeared.

Kagome gasped, "Inu-Yasha…Are you okay?"

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome's concerned eyes, suddenly, all these emotions and feelings flooded his mind and his heart jumped.

'Kagome's eyes…' Inu-Yasha thought, 'So brilliantly shining and dazzling from the fire'

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, putting her hand on his.

Inu-Yasha pulled his hand back and blushed, "Uh…I…I…want to climb a tree" He managed to get out.

"Okay…" Kagome answered, 'Now he's a human again…' Kagome thought.

Inu-Yasha stood up and started to walk off.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome whisper-shouted to him standing up and running to catch up, as he looked back, "Ahhhh…"

Kagome tripped over a tree root and was falling to the ground. Inu-Yasha saw this and quickly caught her, although without his demon-powers, he fell and she landed on him.

"Oww…" Kagome opened her eyes, and was shocked to find herself on Inu-Yasha, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha"

"It's okay, Kagome…" Inu-Yasha looked up, noticing her eyes instantly and something inside him stirred.

Kagome looked down, at the look in Inu-Yasha's eyes.

"Uhhh…Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said, as she felt arms on her back and head.

She found herself with her head on his chest, and they both on the ground.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said, as her heart quickened.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha started, "Kagome…"

Kagome was confused, 'what's Inu-Yasha trying to say?"

Inu-Yasha sat up and looked at Kagome, "Kagome, I…I…lo…"

Dum, Dum, Dum What's going to happen now! What will Inu-Yasha say? What's with those rocks? R&R

Amanda :)


End file.
